Halloween Surprises
by Kyandi-Akatensei
Summary: A Halloween Special for Flip Side and The Other Side. The Halloween spooks and scares continue for Higarashi Hikari and her gang of friends, but this year's scare comes in a form no one suspected.
1. Part 1

_**Summary:**_ A Halloween Special for Flip Side and The Other Side. The Halloween spooks and scares continue for Higarashi Hikari and her gang of friends, but this year's scare comes in a form no one suspected.

Kyandi: Hey everyone!

Hikari: Hello.

Candyce: Howdy y'all!

Kyandi: Since Flip Side is finished and completed, I decided to do this year's Halloween special as a one shot.

Candyce: And since 'er internet is bein' wonky, she puttin' tha chapter up early.

Hikari: Never know when it'll decide to stop working on her.

Kyandi: Right! Just so everyone knows, for the sake of the Halloween special, it will be taking place as if they are spending Halloween at the U-17 camp, after Tezuka left, but before Ryoma leaves.

Candyce: So that makes this a bit AU too.

Kyandi: Yep. And this will be a two-shot. So everyone enjoy and review!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own New Prince of Tennis.

Candyce: She does own us though.

HALLOWEEN SPECIAL-Part 1

Halloween.

The time of year when Higarashi Hikari's more prank worthy side came out to play. It was a side of her that her male friends would prefer that she kept under wraps. Not that she ever did. She found it far too much fun to mess with them and make them cringe at any chance she got. Even her female friends and brothers suffered from her annual Halloween pranks.

This year would be no different.

Even being stuck in the Japan U-17 camp for the holiday didn't damper Hikari's need to prank her friends. Really, sometimes they made it all to easy for her. With her female friends now joining the fray, she had an even bigger crowd to play with. For days now, she had been sporting an evil looking grin on her face that had all of her friends thoroughly scared that she was up to something.

They had no idea.

Hikari was ready for Halloween to arrive, was ready to pull the biggest prank of the year and have all of her friends screaming bloody murder.

With that in mind, Hikari had gone online and ordered a book titled _All Hallows Eve Spells_. It was more for appearances than anything. After all, Hikari didn't believe in magic or spells. That was a load of bull. It was just to be for fun. She had the book sent to her house and Sosuke sent it to her from there. The package arrived just in time, being dropped off at the camp and passed on to Hikari the night before Halloween.

Candyce, Hikari's new roommate, only spared the girl, and her new book, the smallest of glances as she left the room to go for her nightly work-out in the weight room. She obviously didn't chalk the book up to being anything that would cause trouble. Which was good for Hikari. Hikari made sure her friend was gone before cracking open the book. The book was full of different spells for everything from curing a hangnail, to turning people into pigs, to love potions, and so on. Each pages bore brightly colored illustrations that caught her eye as she flipped through the book.

Then one spell caught her eyes.

At the top of the page, in writing that was even neater then her own careful writing, was the title _Sympathy Experience Spell_. Under it was a small description read as such:

 _A surprise of surprises, a shock of shocks. One never knows what they will get when they cast this spell but it is sure to be an experience of a life time._

"'An experience of a life time', huh?" Hikari muttered.

Never one to ignore her curiosity when it came a knocking, Hikari read over the spell, speaking it out loud as she did. She leaned back into her pillows and propped the book up against her knees.

"'On the eve of the Hallow Night,

when a full moon shines bright,

repeat these words with might.

Thy sleeping foe, thy sleeping friend

let all barriers known an end.

On the eve of this sacred day,

the magic will pave the way.

By lightning strike and pouring rain

Each one or the other will know all bane.

Thy speak these words, thy know thy part

Come morning, thy know thy heart.

Surprise of surprise

The magic takes toll at sunrise."

Hikari paused after she finished reading the spell and glanced around the room. Nothing changed, not that she expected it to. She gave her shoulders a shrug before glancing at her alarm clock and noticing what time it was. She needed to get going before some of her friends who were really bottomless pits in human skin, cleared out dinner. She liked to watch her weight gain and food intake, but that didn't mean she liked to starve. Leave it to some of the boys like Momo, Toyama, and Eiji, and there would be nothing left for her.

Hikari shoved the book under her pillow and headed off to dinner with her friends, Tokugawa joining her with Candyce on his tail, teasing him every step of the way. To the boy's credit, he was learning to deal with Candyce's relentless teasing. Hikari would deal with the book in the morning and figure out how to work it into her prank. She didn't even pull it out from under her pillow when she went to bed that night.

That night a storm hit the camp hard.

-0-0-0-0-

The next morning Hikari's alarm didn't go off, waking her at her usual four-thirty in the morning. The sun was already starting to rise outside the window when she opened her eyes. She might have freaked out about now being behind on her day if it wasn't for something else.

Hikari sat up to find herself in a completely different room than the one she had fallen asleep in. Instead of looking across the room and seeing Candyce's blonde head peeking out from under her covers, she was met with the sprawled out, red haired form of Toyama, who was currently snoring at the top of his lungs. How anyone could sleep with that, how **she** had slept through it, was beyond her. But she was more concerned with the fact that she was in Ryoma's room with his roommates and from where she lay...she was in his bed.

What was going on?

Hikari tossed back the covers to throw her legs over the side of the bed and stopped as she looked down at her legs. Only...it wasn't her legs. Couldn't be. Both legs were bare of bandages and the left leg was completely clear of scars.

"What the..."

A scream had Hikari flying out of the bed and out into the hall. All down the hall, doors flew open and boys and girls alike rushed out into the hall. Everyone was confused and freaked out. It was then that her door, towards the end of the hall flew open and a somber Candyce flew out of the room, followed by...Hikari!?

Hikari was spurred into motion, flying towards the pair. When her own silver eyes looked back at her, she saw shock reflect back in them. Hikari came to a stop in front of her own body.

"What's going on? Why am I looking at myself!?" Hikari asked.

She froze, noticing that it wasn't her voice she was hearing...it was Ryoma's.

"Higarashi, is that you?"

It was definitely her own voice coming from the mouth of the Hikari look-alike in front of her, but there was only two people who called her by her surname only, no honorifics attached and only one was at the camp still, meaning...

"Ryo-chan, are you in **my** body!?" Hikari asked.

"Hikari?"

Hikari turned towards Candyce. Though it was still the same country twang coming from Candyce's mouth, she wasn't calling Hikari by her pet name, Hickory. That meant it wasn't Candyce inside the American's body and only one person besides Ohtori called her Hikari.

"Kazuya!? Why do you look like Candyce!?" Hikari asked.

"Ya look like Echizen-kun." he replied.

Tokugawa paused and frowned. Hearing his voice now, the American country twang strong and causing him to say "ya" instead of "you", he was taken off guard. He was apparently very uncomfortable being in the blond female's body. Hikari didn't know what was going on, but she didn't like the idea of being stuck in a boy's body. Especially when the boy whose body she currently resided in, was busy running hand through her hair and over her curves, patting in surprise.

"I've noticed. Ryo-chan, hands off." Hikari told Ryoma who instantly stopped touch, dropping his hands at his side. "And you better not go to the bathroom until we fix this."

"Hickory! You won't believe what I woke up to this morning!"

There was no mistaking that cheerful greeting, even if it didn't have a country twang attached to it. The three turned to see Tokugawa, or at least his body, coming towards them, a goofy grin on his face. He bounced to a stop, looked over towards Candyce's body and whistled.

"Damn, I look fine even from this vantage point."

It was most definitely Candyce in Tokugawa's body and it creeped Hikari out even more. The comment mixed with the goofy grin just didn't look right on Tokugawa. Especially when Candyce made his body put his hands on his hips.

"Candyce, could you please not do that in his body. It's creepy." Hikari told her.

Candyce, with Tokugawa's blue-grey eyes, looked down at Hikari in shock. She obviously hadn't expected that Hikari had traded bodies with someone else either.

"Wait a minute. If you're in Echizen's body, then..."

Candyce turned to Hikari's body and leaned down to peer into the silver eyes. Ryoma raised an eyebrow at her, but otherwise didn't move.

"Echizen are you in Hickory's body?" she asked.

"No my body is vacant...yes, he's in my body, Candyce! Focus!" Hikari retorted sharply.

Candyce still had that goofy grin on her face...er, Tokugawa's face. Hikari was getting confused. And if the others were switched too...Hikari wasn't sure she could handle this.

"Please don't tell me that everyone is switched." Hikari remarked.

"Hikari! We have a problem!"

A blur of a boy shot past Hikari, barreling into Ryoma, mistaking the boy for Hikari herself. Marui wrapped his arms around Hikari, looking close to tears.

"Marui-san?" Hikari asked as Ryoma tried pushing the boy off.

Marui looked from Hikari to Ryoma. Finally he fixed his eyes on Ryoma, staring into the silver eyes of Hikari's body.

"You aren't Hikari, are you?" he asked.

"No. Now get off!" Ryoma replied.

Marui let go of him and turned to Hikari.

"Hikari?" he asked.

Marui didn't call Hikari by her given name. He called her Hiri-chan like the rest of his team. Leyko and Maya called her Hikari though and she had a pretty good idea on who it was trapped in Marui's body.

"Leyko?" Hikari asked.

A nod was answer enough as Leyko started crying.

"I woke up this morning as Bunta! And Bunta's me! And, and Maya is Genichirou and Genichirou is Maya, and...Hikari!"

Leyko draped herself over Hikari's shoulder. Hikari was sure it didn't look right since they were both currently in boys' bodies. But she couldn't really push Leyko away. One because Leyko was upset and as her friend, Hikari needed to comfort her, and two...Leyko had a tight grip on her.

"Alright, lets gather everyone up and see if we can figure this out." Hikari said.

Candyce nodded and headed off, prying Leyko off Hikari and dragging her along with her. Hikari turned to Ryoma and Tokugawa.

"You too, boys." Hikari ordered.

Once everyone was together, they could discuss what was going on and what they were going to do about had to figure this out soon.

-0-0-0-0-

"Okay, so this is a little worse than I thought it would be."

Hikari looked around the room. From what she had been able to gather she had switched bodies with Ryoma, Tokugawa had switched with Candyce, Byodoin-to Starlit's horror-with Starlit, Shiraishi with Rea, Duke with Aluri, Tanegashima-to both of their amusement-with Toyuri, Oni with Elona, Irie with Elana, Marui with Leyko, Sanada with Maya, Jackal with Zeoni, Atobe with Demetria, Yuuta with Tatlyn, and Akutsu with Narako. Several of the boys had switched among themselves but past finding out who was in her female friends' bodies, Hikari couldn't keep track.

There was just simply too many people.

"I actually like it." Byodoin said, a grin on his-Starlit's-face. "I can look at myself naked."

Starlit shot him a glare that, with Byodoin's face should have been pretty scary. But since it was his own face, Byodoin wasn't affected by it.

"I've already looked at myself naked!" Candyce declared cheerfully, giving a shocked Tokugawa a grin. "Nice pair, stud."

Hikari slapped both hands to her face, mortified that this was her friends and that Candyce had actually done it. She knew for fact that Candyce's mother had raised her with manners and that was certainly rude. It couldn't possibly get any worse than this.

"So have we!" Elona and Elana announced happily together.

"And me~!" Toyuri sang.

"Oh my dear gods, shoot me now." Hikari muttered, horrified. "Does none of you understand personal boundries!?"

All eyes turned to Hikari, who had gone red in the face. The flush on Ryoma's face was cute, if not unusual. It was at times like this that they were reminded that Hikari was only twelve and still naive to a lot of things.

"It's not my fault Playboy wakes up with morning wo-"

"Just shut up already!" Hikari snapped, cutting off Toyuri who snickered at Hikari's innocence.

Candyce slung an arm around Hikari's shoulders and grinned, making the scene even more comical. Though, honestly, Hikari, with Ryoma's face, turning blood red, was pretty funny to begin with.

"Don't sweat it, Hickory. We're older. We have certain...urges and a sense of curiosity that has to be sated. You'll understand in a couple of years." Candyce told her.

"Please don't speak those words with Kazuya's mouth." Hikari replied.

"I'm on Hikari's side in this one. I'm not fond of the idea of being in Goldie Locks' body or of him being in mine." Starlit added.

"Scared?" Byodoin asked.

"More like annoyed." was Starlit's reply.

"Okay, enough you two. We have to figure this out." Hikari said, breaking in. "Because I don't know about all of you but...I really don't want to spend the rest of my life as a boy, let alone as Ryo-chan."

Ryoma gave her a look and she gave him a smile in return.

"No offense, Ryo-chan, but uh...I've met your dad...no thank you." she told him.

Ryoma really couldn't fault her on that one. Sometimes he couldn't even stand his own dad. Truth be told, he didn't want to spend the rest of his life as her either. How Hikari put up with her brothers, the fame of her family, and the multiple activities that she was apart of, was beyond him. He wouldn't willingly do it. Not to mention he didn't think he could stand being a girl. For one, Hikari had too much hair. Though it was silky to the touch, it got in the way. Then there were the...other parts of her body that were just so strange to him to have. Not to mention that he felt strangely numb. Things that should have hurt him, like banging his head in his rush to get out of his bed this morning, barely registered to him.

Not to mention he was starving! Didn't Hikari ever eat!?

"Do we even have any idea on what could have done this?" Irie asked, shoving Elana's hair out of his eyes.

He seemed to be doing just about as well as Elana as the other boys who had switched bodies with girls. Which wasn't that well.

"No, but it was one hell of a surprise." Momo, who had switched bodies with Kenya, said.

Surprise...Hikari felt her stomach bottom out when Momo said that word. The spell she had read last night came back to mind. It had said surprise of surprises. This was definitely a surprise among surprises. She hadn't expected this to happen. She liked pulling Halloween pranks, but not when they back fired on her like this.

"Um...I might know what caused it." Hikari offered.

All eyes turned to her as she explained about the book and the spell. Though it seemed unbelievable to them, they couldn't really say it was impossible when they were in their current positions.

"YOU WHAT!?"

Hikari covered her ears as more than half of the people in the room yelled at the same time.

"Hikari! You know not to mess with that kind of stuff!" Elana exclaimed.

"Wasn't it tempting fate enough when you got possessed by your brother?" Shishido asked.

"I keep telling you guys that that was a prank! Even if it was possible, Hikaru wouldn't have hurt a fly." Hikari insisted.

"Whatever you say." Shishido replied.

"Anyway, it's not like I really, honestly believed it would work. It was just meant to be apart of my prank this year. Believe me, I would never purposely do something that would put any of us in this kind of situation." Hikari added.

"Maybe you should check the book and see if there's anyway to reverse this." Aluri suggested.

Hikari nodded and took off to get the book from her room. Candyce heaved a sigh, hands on hips. Tokugawa winced when he saw himself like that. It was a girly pose and definitely, without a doubt, was not good on him.

"How the hell can you stand all this damn hair, woman?" Akutsu asked suddenly, yanking on the end of Narako fiery red hair.

Narako looked down at him, still not use to being taller than him and definitely not use to looking at herself. He thought he had it bad?

"It's not that fucking long. And you really want to fucking talk? I have a damn di-"

"Narako, don't you dare finish that sentence." Starlit piped in.

Narako's reply was a very rude hand gesture, which Starlit returned.

"Alright you two, cut it out. I'm sure each of us can find something we don't like about our...current arrangement." Candyce piped in.

"Too tall." Elona said suddenly.

"Glasses." Elana added.

"Facial hair." Aluri remarked, fingers running over the hair on Duke's face.

"Do I really need to say?" Starlit remarked.

"No hair, yes?" Zeoni said, hand running over her head.

"Everything is wrong with this." Demetria said.

"Ore-sama is perfect and you should be honored!" Atobe retorted to that.

"This whole thing is just...creepy." Rea said as Shiraishi played with the long hair he now possessed.

"I'm not use to this height." Maya said meekly. "Certain not use to being taller than my boyfriend."

"Bunta's perfect, so I'm now perfect, but I don't want to be a boy." Leyko whined.

"I think I made my fucking opinion clear." Narako said tartly.

"I'm good! I'm loving this!" Toyuri said happily.

Everyone turned to Toyuri, who was happily grinning. Tanegashima, who was currently messing with the mass of purple hue hair that Toyuri possessed, looked up a grin on his face. More than likely the two of them were enjoying the situation a little more than they should.

Hikari returned then, an old leather bound book in her arms. From the look on her face it wasn't good.

"Guys...we have a problem."

-0-0-0-0-

" **SAY WHAT!?** "

Hikari rubbed at the back of her neck, a sheepish look on her face. She knew she was going to be in trouble when she told them what she had found out. She had insisted everyone take a seat before she told them and the book now sat on a table in front of her. Their reactions were exactly what she had thought they would be.

"On the bright side, it's only a twenty-four hour long spell. We'll be back to normal tomorrow morning." Hikari said.

"Are you telling me there is no reversal spell or something?" Marui asked.

"There is. It's just in the second volume and the only book store I can find that carries it, is closed for the rest of the week. Even if it wasn't, it would have taken two days for the book to get here. By then the spell would have worn off." Hikari replied.

"Great, we're fucking stuck this way all day!" Narako snapped.

"Sadly, that's not the worst of our problems." Hikari said.

Groans echoed from around the room. Candyce leaned forward, waving a hand to shut the others up. They obeyed simply because they wanted to know what could possibly be worse.

"What else is there, Hickory?" Candyce asked.

"Apparently there was a second page to this spell that I didn't see last night. In a nutshell, it says that ' _to complete the bond forged by surprise, a monster of death shall arise. A storm will brew from heaven to earth, leaving only the light from the glowing hearth_ '." Hikari told them, quoting the book.

"Which means?" Momo asked.

"Which means there's going to be a monster on our tails when all the lights go out and a storm darkens the sky." Hikari replied. "There's already a storm forming outside. I saw it when I was in my dorm room. The whole sky is pitch black."

"You honestly think there's going to be a monster?" Tohno, who was currently occupying his Doubles partner's body, asked Hikari with a snide tone.

Suddenly all of the lights in the build went out. Thunder boomed outside and in the distance there was a howl so eerie that it sent chills down their spines. Even the emergency back-up lights were out, not kicking on like they should of done in the case of a black-out.

"Umm...yeah, I do."

A crash from deeper in the building had screams raising from several of the campers, male and female like. Candyce grabbed the two nearest people to her, which happened to be Hikari and Ryoma, and started dragging them to the other side of the room to take the back way out. The others had the same idea, following after them.

From there, the group scattered to the wind.

-0-0-0-0-

"I hate you."

Hikari had heard that from Rea about fifteen times in the last five minutes. She was starting to get a little tired of it. Thankfully Shiraishi was there to help try and calm her temper. Somehow, in their dash from the room, Hikari had got separated from Tokugawa and Candye and had ended up in a small group made up of Rea, Shiraishi, Ryoma, herself, Eiji, who was currently in Mukahi's body, Oishi,who was in Ohtori's body, Ohtori in Oishi's body, Shishido, who was in Zaizen's body, Omagari and Ryoga, who had traded bodies, Irie, and Elana.

"Believe me, if I knew this was going to happen, I wouldn't have bought the book. But I didn't believe in magic. How was I suppose to know this would happen?" Hikari replied.

The group had found a storage closet along the way and had found a box full of flashlights. Each of them currently held one with Oishi carrying a large, spotlight.

"That's why you don't mess with that kind of stuff, Hikari." Ohtori told her.

"I'll keep that in mind for now on." Hikari replied.

"What do we do now? Everyone kind of got split up." Eiji remarked.

"Well we should focus on getting something to eat first. We have to make it through the whole day and we won't get very far on empty stomachs." Irie replied.

"He has a point, though I'm not use to hearing common sense from Elana's mouth." Hikari said.

Elana gave her a sharp look to which Hikari just smiled. The affect was considerably lessened by the fact that it wasn't Hikari's face, but Ryoma's. Still cute, but Elana was use to seeing nothing but a bored look on Ryoma's face.

"The cafe in this way." Irie said, pointing down the hall.

"We'll round up the others if we come across them." Hikari added, leading the way.

The others moved past Omagari to follow her lead.

"Does no one ever question her?" Omagari asked.

"We've learned to just go with it. She's usually right." Shiraishi said.

"That and no one wants to get punished by her if they don't listen." Shishido added.

Omagari let it go at that. From what he had learned of her so far, she was hell to deal with when she wanted to be. It was best to just go with it since everyone else was. Hikari kept her eyes peeled. If there was one thing about being in Ryoma's body that she really hated, it was the fact that his eyesight, while excellent, was still not on par with hers. She kept rubbing her eyes, feeling like she was losing her eyesight. It wasn't a pleasant feeling.

Then there was the sickly sweet, grape flavored taste on her tongue. She knew that was from the massive amounts of grape flavored Ponta that Ryoma loved to drink. She didn't see how he could pour that stuff into his system. Just a little bit of carbonated drinks and she had a sugar rush that had her, literally, bouncing from one place to the other, with a serious headache afterward. She was going to have to watch Ryoma while he was in her body. Knowing him, he was going to put something harmful in it.

And of course there was the obvious fact that she now had male body parts. She was not looking forward to having to go the bathroom. Unlike some of the high school girls who seemed overly intrigued by the swap in gender, Hikari had no wish to see what lay beneath the clothing.

"This is so awkward." Rea muttered, patting her chest and running a hand through her hair.

"You have to admit though, that it's easier to breath and move without the extra weight of breast on your chest." Elana said cheerfully, Hikari and Rea both wincing.

"Please don't say that again. I liked my body. Ryo-chan's is so...strange. He weights more than I do, I'm not use to my hair being this short, there's the obvious changes between male and female, his eyesight is weaker than mine, and he has this sickly sweet taste on his tongue. Ryo-chan, you drink way too much Ponta." Hikari remarked.

Ryoma just shrugged. Being Hikari was no walk in the park either. Rea agreed with Hikari. Though she loved her boyfriend, she did not want to be in his body. She didn't want to find out how strange it would be to kiss him like this.

"You think it's a walk in the park for us?" Shiraishi asked. "Don't get me wrong, Rea's great, but I never thought I'd say she has too much hair. And Elana-chan has a point. It's harder to breath and awkward to move about with a girl's...chest."

Rea pat his shoulder. It was the price a girl had to pay, sadly. Though for a girl, it wasn't noticeable. They lived with it day in and day out.

"I don't know. I find it enlightening." Irie said, making Elana grin.

"You would, Irie-sempai." Hikari retorted, when her flashlight landed on a door up ahead. "There's the cafe."

When they reached the open doors, Hikari peered inside before turning and shoving Ryoma into the room. The boy turned and shot her a questioning look.

"You have my eyes. Look and see if you see anything strange." Hikari whispered.

Though he really didn't want to, Ryoma turned and searched the room, using his flashlight to light up the darkness. With the thick, dark grey storm clouds blocking the sunlight outside, the room was pitch black. He had to hand it to Hikari, her eyesight really was superior to his. He noticed every detail of the room and saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"It's clear." he called over his shoulder.

The others spilled into the room and instantly went about finding something to eat that wouldn't require power to cook. There wasn't very much, so Rea, the army brat, used one of the heavy, cast iron pots, a torn up cardboard box, and matches from the kitchen to make a fire that they used to cook meats. It was a simple solution but Rea thought of it quickly, claiming that after a lot of survival training with her grandfather, she learned to use what she had.

Ryoma dug in an industrial size fridge, looking through drinks. When he came back and sat the drinks down, he took one and popped the top. Hikari looked up in time to snatch it from him.

"Echizen Ryoma, don't you dare put that in **my** body! That amount of sugar intake would set me back weeks!" Hikari scolded, taking the grape Ponta from him. "And you'll have me sick as a dog if you careless eat as you normally do."

Ryoma frowned, but it was her body, so he couldn't really argue with her on it. The others found it amusing that she was so hard up about the health of her body and the food and drinks that went into it. It was then that Oishi spotted something.

"Um, guys...when did that table get there?" he asked pointing.

Everyone turned to see what he was pointing at. They had cleared away all the nearby tables, but suddenly there was a dark shape, like an island or desk, not ten yards from them. Something moving in the shadows and the flickering light of the fire caught Hikari's attention.

"That's not a table." she said shakily just as the thing move.

A massive head about the length of a baseball bat and as big around as Hikari, rose, glowing, acid green eyes opening to fix on them. Long, wickedly sharp teeth flashed in the light as a low growl sounded. Thick, curved, claws scraped against the floor, sounding like nails on a chalk board. Hikari didn't want to stick around to find out what the rest of the creature looked like.

" **RUN!** "

No one stopped to question Hikari before turning and running from the room, screaming. Just outside the door they ran into Candyce who lead a group made up of Tokugawa, Starlit, Byodoin, Maya, Sanada, Leyko, Marui, and a few other middle schoolers.

"Run! Monster behind us!" Eiji yelled as they all barreled past.

The monster came crashing into the hall, taking a door off its hinges. It's roar sent the others scrambling after Hikari and her group.

"Higarashi Hikari, when this is all over, I'm giving you the spanking of a life time!" Candyce yelled.

If it meant they survived this, then Hikari would happily take the spanking.

-0-0-0-0-

"Okay...I'm done...I can't run anymore."

Rea flopped back onto her back, Shiraishi dropping to sit next to her. The others dropped as well, or claimed seats to catch their breaths. They had managed to find their way to the weight room. Hikari was currently draped over a bench, Candyce sitting beside the bench, for once being quiet.

"Ryo-chan...you don't...exercise...enough!" Hikari managed, dragging air in and out of her lungs.

Ryoma was one of the few who wasn't bent over double or collapsed on the floor after spending the last five hours running for their lives. It seemed every time they thought they had lost the monster, it appeared once more, sending them running all over again. There were still a few people missing, Elona, Aluri, Toyuri, Demetria, Narako, Zeoni, and Tatlyn among them and some of those in the room bore scrapes and cuts from tripping over things and almost getting mauled to death by the monster.

"Damn, what time is it anyways?" Shishido asked.

Candyce pulled her phone out of her pocket, the light from the phone lighting up her face as she checked the time.

"Eleven minutes after one. We still have a good eleven hours before midnight and this day ends." Candyce said.

Groans sounded from all over the room. None of them could take another eleven hours of all of this running about, barely saving their necks.

"This didn't start happening until I met you, Ri-chan. No offense, but could you please avoid coming around me on Halloween for now on?" Shiraishi said.

"Sorry. I never meant for this to happen." Hikari replied.

"You never do." Candyce said. "The only good thing that came out of this was watching you get all embarrassed and flustered over the comments about looking at ourselves naked."

Hikari raised her head to glare at Candyce. She was well aware that she was naive in most things involving the relationships between men and women and the thoughts and desires that came with it, but she wasn't willing to change that.

"If you weren't in Kazuya's body, I would punch you." Hikari told her.

Candyce grinned. There was one advantage to be stuck in Tokugawa's body. Hikari wouldn't lay a finger on her as long as she was. Now once she was out of his body...that was a different matter.

"This is ridiculous. There's more of us than that monster. We should be able to come up with some kind of idea for killing it or at least containing it until tomorrow morning." Starlit remarked.

"Well there might be, but we'd have to find the others before that." Hikari remarked.

"Shouldn't be too hard. They have to be around here somewhere." Irie said.

"Then lets get a move on. I'm getting annoyed." Byodoin piped in.

"You're always annoyed." was Hikari retort.

Byodoin shot the girl a glare but Hikari had seen all of Starlit's glares and he was sadly failing at looking as scary as she normally did. Hikari ignored him and pushed herself up from the bench.

"But that being said, I agree. Lets get going." Hikari said, yanking Ryoma to his feet.

Maybe once they were all together they could come up with an idea to save their skins.

Maybe.

END

Kyandi: No fear, the second and final chapter is on it's way.

Hikari: You get worse with each year.

Kyandi: No really. I've always wondered what it would be like to switch bodies with a boy.

Hikari: It's awful!

Kyandi: That's **your** opinion.

Hikari: Just get a move on so we can end this already.

Kyandi: Fine, fine. Everyone enjoy and review.

Hikari: We'll be back soon.

Kyandi: Bye, bye!


	2. Part 2

Kyandi: Hey everyone!

Hikari: We're back.

Kyandi: I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this done. A lot of things came up.

Hikari: She had meant to have this done by Halloween, but that didn't work out.

Kyandi: They price to pay for being busy this time of year.

Hikari: But she sat down and refused to be budged until she got this done.

Kyandi: Right. And I'm so sorry that it's not as long as I wanted it to be. Everyone enjoy and review.

Hikari: We hope you enjoyed your Halloween.

Kyandi: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Halloween Special-Part 2

"I think the way is clear."

Aluri leaned around a corner, peering through the dark of the hall beyond them. Out of all of her friends, she had the best night vision next to Hikari whose sharp eyes could catch the slightest movement even in the dark. It was why Duke, who was currently in Aluri's body, was out front, Aluri just behind him. She was currently leaning over his shoulder to peer around the corner.

In the time they had been separated from the others, they had run into the monster several times and many of them were pretty beat up, but at least none of them were seriously hurt. Just a bunch of scrapes, cuts, and a whole lot of bruises. They had also heard several yells and curses from deeper into the building that could only be the others as they encountered the monster as well. For the last few hours all they had done was search for their friends.

So far nothing.

"Then let's go already." Toyuri said from behind Aluri.

When everyone else had split up, running in several directions, Toyuri had grabbed a hold of two people. The first being her best friend, Aluri, who had grabbed Duke so not to be separated from her own body. Toyuri would never go running from a life threatening situation and not drag her best friend along with her. The second being Tanegashima for various reasons. The first reason being that it was her own body that Tanegashima currently resided in. The second being that it was Tanegashima. Toyuri was stuck on the boy and she wasn't about to be separated from him when she had an excuse to cling to him.

Not that she was admitting to the last one.

Then again, with the way she always flirted with him and clung to him, there was no need for her to admit it.

Aluri and Duke lead the way into the next hall, Toyuri and Tanegashima following. Tatlyn, Yuuta, Elona, Oni, Demetria, Atobe, Narako, Akutsu, Zeoni, and Jackal followed with various others behind them. Akutsu had tried to take off on his own, claiming he didn't need anyone else, but since he was currently riding in Narako's body, the girl had refused to let him leave her side. Had nearly had a fit the size of Texas when he tried to walk away from her. Having been tossed from his body to Narako's when she was being forced to quit smoking had put Akutsu in even more of a foul mood but his foul mood was nothing compared to Narako's when she was pissed off.

As it was, Narako and Akutsu took the rear, partly to keep Akutsu from attacking someone and partly because if the monster showed up behind them, it was better to put the two with the most fighting experience at the back.

"I don't like being separated from Elana." Elona said with a sigh.

"What are you two going to do when one day you're both married and have separate families to take care of?" Demetria asked.

"Not sure. I doubt that will happen anytime soon though." Elona replied.

"And college? Didn't Elana get a scholarship for a different college from you?" Aluri asked.

Elona was shaking her head before Aluri ever finished her sentence. She even plugged her ears so she couldn't hear anymore.

"Don't remind me!" she exclaimed.

"You two really need to get the fuck over this damn twin thing. Hikari wasn't fucking like this when her twin was alive. Was she?" Narako asked from the back of the group.

"Elana and I knew her and Hikaru when they were little, living in Russia, but I can't say they were ever clingy with each other. Hikaru, of course, clung to her sometimes, but they weren't ever really like Elana and I. So, probably not." Elona replied.

"Wait." Tanegashima said suddenly, coming to a stop.

Everyone froze, instantly falling quiet. Toyuri had the ears of cat, being able to hear things most people didn't. Tanegashima, using that sense of hearing, could hear something coming their way. He was amazed at how good Toyuri's hearing was.

"What is it, Playboy?" Toyuri asked lowly.

"Someone's coming this way. I can hear the sound of weighted shoes." Tanegashima replied.

"It's probably Hikari. She wears weights in the soles of her shoes." Aluri remarked.

"Then that would make it Echizen-kun, not Hikari since he's in her body." Tatlyn piped in.

"True. I guess we'll find out." Aluri said.

Just in case, everyone hid around the corner, eyes straining into the darkness. Up ahead a light appeared and then Hikari and Ryoma came into view, Hikari carrying a large flashlight in one hand.

"Hikari!" Toyuri cheered.

"Shush! Toyuri keep it down." Hikari hissed lowly, handing over the flashlight to Ryoma. "We don't have any idea where that monster is."

Toyuri closed her mouth, her eyes darting around to make sure the monster wasn't lurking nearby. Hikari nodded gratefully.

"Are you two alone?" Elona asked.

"No. The others are just ahead. We've set a trap for the monster. If we can capture it, kill it, something, than we can make it through the rest of the night in peace." Hikari told them.

"A trap?" Oni asked.

"Yeah. We took some spare tennis nets and tied them all together. When the thing comes looking for us, we'll drop it on it. While it's trying to get free, our faster, more nimble people will use ropes to tie up it's legs. That should keep it down for the time being." Hikari explained. "Took a while to get it all together and than we've been sending out two people at a time to look for the rest of you. It was my and Ryo-chan's turn this time."

"Higarashi." Ryoma said, staring intently down another hallway.

Hikari looked over her shoulder. She couldn't see anything but she knew better than anyone how good her eyes were. She wasn't about to question Ryoma if he thought he saw something.

"We best move." Hikari said, gesturing for them to follow.

"Watch your feet." Ryoma added.

The two twelve year olds turned, Ryoma leading the way with the flashlight. The group picked their way around the trap set up for the monster and into the room where the others waited. Flashlights offered enough light to see by. The others sat around the room waiting.

"Elana!" Elona cried, happy to see her sister.

Elana waved from where she sat, Irie sitting at her side. Candyce looked up from where she and Starlit were talking. It was strange to see Byodoin and Tokugawa's bodies together having a chat, and the boys themselves were sitting on opposite sides of the girls, basically just keeping an eye on their bodies. Hikari didn't blame them. She would have tied Candyce down if she had been in her body. Candyce was too curious and willing to experiment for Hikari's or Tokugawa's taste and Starlit was far too willing to mess with Byodoin in any way she could.

That included, but was not limited to, cutting off all of his hair and putting a homemade tattoo of a unicorn on his forehead.

"Did you see it while you were out?" Candyce asked.

"Ryo-chan thought he caught a glimpse of it when we found the others. If it was really the monster than it'll follow us here." Hikari answered.

"What time is it?" Shiraishi asked from across the room.

"Five-twenty-six." Candyce said, checking her phone.

"Hopefully this works because I don't want to spend the next seven hours running from a monster." Oishi said with a sigh.

"And being stuck in someone else's body?" Hikari asked.

"Actually, it's not so bad once you've gotten use to it." Starlit remarked, leaning back.

"She's got a point. Being a boy isn't so bad. It's an eye opening experience, that's for sure." Aluri remarked.

"I'll say this...being a girl isn't easy. I have a new respect for you, Rea." Shiraishi told his girlfriend who smiled.

"It's an eye opener alright." Hikari agreed.

Everyone agreed that at the moment, the fact that they weren't in their own bodies was the least of their worries. And that perhaps, it wasn't as bad as they though it was. It had given a few people a new respect for each other after spending some time in their body. Ryoma, though, said he could have done without all the hair.

Hikari was sure he was just annoyed that she wouldn't let him drink one of his beloved Ponta while in her body.

Of course Candyce had to ruin the moment by saying that the boys got off lucky that none of the girls were on their monthlies. Hikari groaned, pressing fingers against her temples. Candyce just couldn't leave well enough alone. But to be truthful, she didn't think she could put up with any of the boys if they were having to deal with the effects of monthlies. The girls were bad enough and they were use to it. Several of the boys went white in the face at the thought.

In Hikari's opinion, they had a right to be scared.

A loud crash sounding outside the room and down the hall, had several people jumping in their skins then. Hikari turned towards the door, hearing a large thud just beyond their trap. The monster was coming their way.

"It's here." Hikari said, everyone turning to look at the door. "Everyone in place."

Everyone not chosen to tie the beast up, hid around the door, ready to charge in and be a distraction if the monster proved to be harder to restrain than they thought. Those with more spend and flexibility, like Ryoma in Hikari's body, crouched just inside the door, Hikari holding up a hand to keep them still. She stared into the hall, hearing the scrape of claws on the tiled floors. She saw the flash of reflective eyes as the creature neared the room.

Just a little closer, just a bit closer and the creature would be in their trap. With a snap, the monster tripped over the trigger rope that caused the net to drop from above. It instantly started thrashing around, trying to rid itself of the net.

"Go!" Hikari called.

Several people darted past her. Some acted as decoys, poking and prodding at the creature with poles to keep it's attention while the others weaved around it, looping ropes around it's legs. Ryoma even darted around the thing's head to loop a rope around it's jaws. It got a few hits in with it's long tail, knocking a few people around and into each other, but those knocked over simply jumped back to their feet and continued on.

"Time!" Candyce called suddenly, as if she was in a rodeo contest and had just finished hog tying a calf.

The monster was all tied up, struggling against the bonds but unable to fight free. Cheers went up from guys and girls alike. With teamwork, they had managed to capture the monster and save their necks. Now it was just a matter of keeping the monsters tied up and waiting out the rest of the day. Hikari heaved a relieved sigh, but it was too soon. She looked up sharply when something under the creature's skin started to glow.

"What's going on?" Eiji asked.

The glowing expanded, the creature's flesh starting to bloat almost like...like it was about to explode!

"Take cover!" Hikari yelled.

Hikari threw herself to the side just as the monster's skin could no longer take the strain and popped like a bubble. A forceful gust of air knocked Hikari aside, sending her sliding across the floor and into others. Light filled the hallway in a blinding flash that had everyone seeing white spots dancing across their eyes. Hikari felt like she blacked out for a moment because one moment she was laying on top of someone, Ryoma's signature hat falling over her face and the next she was on her stomach, someone hovering over her as if they were trying to protect her.

"What. The fucking hell. Was that!?" came Narako's voice from across the hall.

"The monster went boom." Toyuri said with a giggle.

Wait a second...that was actually Toyuri's voice. Hikari looked up, rubbing at her eyes. Slowly her vision cleared. The lights were back on and everyone was in a massive pile of bodies in the middle of the hall. Hikari looked down at her hands, finding one wrapped in bandages. She reached back, patting the back of her head and, finding the ratttail tied at the base of her skull, pulled the hair forward. White hair stared back at her.

She was back in her own body!

Then who was on top of her?

Hikari twisted around to look up into the blue-grey eyes of Tokugawa. The boy was poised over her, as if protecting her. Candyce had probably knocked Ryoma over, seeking to protect Hikari's body from whatever had happened to the monster.

"Kazuya?" Hikari asked.

Tokugawa blinked back at her in surprise.

"Hikari?" he asked.

Yep, it was definitely Tokugawa back in his body. The others discovered then that they were back in their bodies and cheers went up through out the hall. Tokugawa heaved himself up, dragging Hikari to her feet as well. Across the hall Starlit was shoving herself out of the lap of a smiling Byodoin. Toyuri was happily, **still** , clinging to Tanegashima.

"Please don't tell me that this was one of those cliche, only-when-you-work-together-is-the-spell-reversed type of things." Starlit said sourly.

"Actually, I don't think that's the case." Hikari remarked.

All eyes turned to the girl as she dusted herself off. She was grateful not to have that sickly sweet, grape taste on her tonge anymore. That had been one of the worst things about being in Ryoma's body. That and she had gone the last two hours feeling like she had to go to the bathroom but refusing to do so. No way was she doing that!

"The book said it was a twenty-four hour spell, right?" Hikari asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Well...this was about the time I said the spell yesterday." Hikari added.

The others groaned, several slapping hands to their faces. If she was right then that meant they had gone through all the trouble of setting a trap and going through all of that for no reason! Narako's hands came up, the fingers twitching like she wanted to grab Hikari around the neck and shake all life out of her. Hikari just smiled back at them.

"Hickory, ya ain't ever doin' ta us again. Next time I'll hog tie ya and feed ya ta tha monster." Candyce said, hands going to her hips.

Hikari's face drained a little of color. She knew Candyce was serious. She wasn't smiling which meant she was serious and a serious Candyce didn't make idle threats.

"Got it." Hikari agreed.

"And next time you decide you want to pull a Halloween prank...don't." Starlit added.

After this year's huge mess up...Hikari didn't think she wanted too. Next year she was just going to go to some carnival or something. This was getting ridicilous and she was sure her friends couldn't take much more of her Halloween humor.

But who knew...a lot could change in a year.

 **END**

 **Every year brings ghosts and monsters,**

 **every year brings a fright.**

 **But will our little heroine**

 **learn anything from this Hallow night?**

 **Next year will come,**

 **with grim and muck.**

 **Until then we say,**

 **Best of luck.**

 **Until next year, my fine friends.**

 **Happy Halloween.**


End file.
